


Reset

by Wheezeee_Sloth



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaos, Child Abandonment, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Freeform, I have plans, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Mildly OOC, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Reincarnation, deceit is named dolion, enjoy my chaotic writing, eventual harmony, everything is platonic, im a monster, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezeee_Sloth/pseuds/Wheezeee_Sloth
Summary: Though the world had been cruel to these five, they'd been given a second chance. Aided by the world that denied them life before, they must bring harmony and peace to the world to go home at last.**It goes Virgil, Patton, Logan, Roman, then Dolion (Deceit) in the first five chapters**





	1. The Fall

His chest was tight as he grasped desperately to his mother’s hand, her eyes were cold and unfeeling as she looked back at him. Her pace quickened and he stumbled, losing his grip and falling face first into the mud. She stopped only to grab him by the wrist and continue to drag him. Tears welled in his eyes at the sting of his knees, he’d scraped them. They reached the edge of the cliff, his mother’s grasp on his wrist still tight. She stared out at the sea, Virgil shivered as the wind and rain whipped around them. His mother looked down at him once more before pulling his arm up, earning a sharp yelp from him before she shoved him sharply from the cliff. Virgil screamed as tears blurred his vision. His back stung as he fell into the water, his eyes and lungs burned as he thrashed his arms and legs, desperate for air as his lungs filled with water. The water crashed against his body, colder than ice and heavier than the betrayal he felt. His mind began to haze over, his thrashing had stopped and he laid still in the waves, his body turning over as consciousness escaped him, his final thought, “Why?” echoing into nothingness.


	2. The Slip

He had walked with his father at his side, both carrying crops they’d collected before the storm hit down the hill, the ground was slick so each step was slow and calculated. His father went effortlessly through the terrain, however, Patton struggled, his legs much smaller than his fathers. He huffed heavily frowning at the distance between his father and him. A crackling was heard from above, almost indistinguishable through the thunder shaking his body. He looked up and through the heavy sheets of rain, he saw it for only a breif moment, his father was farther ahead, unaware that his son had fallen behind. Before he could make so much as a squeak, the mud slide carried him away, rubble pummeling him as he was blinded. A rock smashed into the side of his face, the pressure of the earth on top of him forced blood from his lips, the last warm thing he felt before he slipped away, “Please…” a feeble note ringing out endlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think! Follow me on tumblr @deceitfullyanxiousprince


	3. The Burn

A shrill cry of anguish rang out as a beam collapsed onto his mother, the flames raged out against the storm outside, it had all happened so quickly. He coughed heavily, his eyes stung almost as deeply as his lungs burned. He tried calling out for help, but all that escaped were desperate gasps and body shaking coughs. His head pounded as he doubled over, bile slicking his lips and the floor in front of him. The exit was blocked, there was no escape, he couldn't even cry. His pant leg caught fire and his voice was found once more, the smell of burning flesh met his nose as he felt a pain so deep that he wished for nothing but death. Consciousness flitted to and from as his flesh singed. He fell heavily to the floor as his movements slowed, his lungs burned and the last of his tears evaporated. As he drew his last breath, pain still drowing him, “ Not like this….” then death claimed him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think! Follow me on tumblr @deceitfullyanxiousprince


	4. The Chill

His breath puffed out in front of him as he shivered. He ran his hands over his arms repeatedly in an attempt to warm himself up. He stumbled around, unsure of where his parents had gone. His limbs start to go numb as he looks around frantically. His mind becomes a continuous stream of confusion and fear. The path is lost to him and he climbs further upwards. The air thins, only making the trek more difficult. The sky shakes and blurs, it takes him a moment to realize he’s fallen onto his back. Snow blankets him gently, soaking his clothes and sapping the last of his warmth. His closes his eyes and a single tear rolls down his cheek. His lips and lashes collect crystals and he has one last echoing thought as his body begins to fail, “Is this it?” his answer found in death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think! Follow me on tumblr @deceitfullyanxiousprince


	5. The Storm

He watched on in terror and disbelief, the town in the distance burned rampantly, his home gone. His mother pulled on his hand, tugging him along with her, he stumbled, nearly catatonic with shock. She lifted him, her legs carrying them forward. She collapsed, he could hear her coughing and felt the warmth splatter across his back. He moved from her, his eyes shifting to his mother, her once beautiful face was partially scorched, blood dribbled from her lips and tears poured from her eyes. She fell forward into the grass. He vaguely registered he was crying as he turned away. He moved forward. Standing in the clearing of the field with rain whipping across his face. He felt pain singe his nerves and heard his own voice cry out. He fell onto his back and heard the thunder boom, his vision blurred and fuzzed, “No.” he felt anger grip at him vaguely as his heart stuttered and stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @deceitfullyanxiousprince


	6. Gifted

Reviewing the deaths of this disaster, it’s a chore, that is, it was a chore until these five younglings had made their presence known. Their deaths had been cruel, but mother nature seems to have marked their very souls. It was up to him to give them a rightful place in the world. To grow, to learn, to become greater beings as he had once had to do. He took care to create their new bodies, each unique yet similar, they were going to be brothers after all. Though the circumstances in which they found each other had yet to play out. The world would take care of them, and in return, they’d take care of the world and each other. The only knowledge they’d be left with was their names.   
So with this knowledge, the father of chaos placed the children into their new homes. Virgil laid near the ocean, curled on his side by the sea. Patton laid against a tree, moss creating a pillow for him. Roman laid at the base of a volcano, warmth keeping him safe. Logan laid on a mountain, the air bristling gently against the foliage around him. Dolion laid in a tree, as close to the sky as he could get without disrupting the delicate new balance.   
Thomas looked at the children, they’d do well, he knew they would, but first, they would create chaos, why else would mother nature have sent them to him of all beings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think? follow me on tumblr @deceitfullyanxiousprince


	7. Unfold

Virgil’s eyes fluttered open, the sound of the waves crashing nearby beckoning to him, tempting him back towards sleep. But he pushed himself up, sitting with his shoulders hunched forward, facing the ocean. His hair was pushed danced around blocking his vision occasionally. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself. When he opened his eyes the waves had parted slightly in front of him.   
With nothing but his name, curiosity, and fear, he stood and tentatively stepped forward. As he moved closer to the waters edge the sea parted more for him gradually. A small smile spread across his face and he reached forward instinctively. A path formed in the water before him, he gasped slightly, confusion replaced with awe. He brought his hands to his chest and tentatively moved in between the waves. The further deeper he went, the more at ease he felt. He watched as the sunset beyond the currents that wound past him.   
When the darkness of night came, fear filled his heart. He turned sharply on his heel and stumbled back to shore with a small shell he had found. Once he had reached the shore he fell to his knees breathing shakily. The ocean lapped at his feet, almost in a comforting way. Virgil moved around and sat with his knees to his chest, watching the moon illuminate the world. The shell clasped in his hand made his heart feel warm. His eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.   
When he awoke the next morning it was to a pair of dark eyes staring at him, he sat up and tilted his head at him, the stranger mimicked him, the light bouncing off of the golds and silvers speckled throughout the dark irises. The stranger had pale skin with strange lines spreading across it. His hair was pushed back, chestnut. Colorful, a strange thing.  
“Hello…” the stranger spoke hesitantly, a mild look of surprise and curiosity etching onto his features.  
“Hello?” Virgil repeated back, he was surprised by his own voice, small and slightly scratchy. Virgil pointed to himself, his brows furrowing slightly, “Virgil?” his name felt strange, yet he knew it was his.  
The stranger looked baffled momentarily before something akin to realization set in across his eyes. He grinned at Virgil and pointed to himself, “Dolion.” Dolion’s eyes shimmered with what could only be identified as pride. Virgil smiled softly at Dolion. The sea sang out happily behind him. Dolion extended his hand to Virgil, and he took it with only brief hesitation, and together, they traveled further inland. Testing new words, and stringing together sentences. Regaining comprehension of the lands common tongue as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, I was dealing with a large bout of writer's block. As per usual, you can follow me on tumblr @deceitfullyanxiousprince

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think. Follow me on tumblr @deceitfullyanxiousprince


End file.
